Forbidden Desire
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: Two-shot. AU and AH. Edward welcomed Charlie and Bella into his home, so they could save money during the Great Depression. He became enamored with her as time passed, though he is thirty-two while she is sixteen. Though premarital sex is frowned upon, he is unable to ignore his desire for her any longer. He seduces her for a night of passion.
1. Unable to Hold Back

Forbidden Desire  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present my first Twilight two-shot. It's an AU and AH where thirty-two-year-old Edward finds his desire for sixteen-year-old Bella impossible to ignore and seduces her into making love with him in the midst of the Great Depression. The idea for this two-shot came to mind when I started thinking about forbidden romances between older men and younger women and the frowning upon premarital sex in the old days. I wondered what would happen if adult Edward pursued a relationship with teen Bella in those times. As a result, this two-shot was born. It is possible I will turn this into a series of fics consisting of one shots and two-shots following Edward and Bella's forbidden romance. As it turns out, it wasn't unusual for people to marry young in the old days, especially since many children died in infancy. Nor was it unusual for teen girls to be courted by older men. Cal and Rose's engagement in Titanic is the perfect example of this. The year this two-shot takes place in is 1937. I want to warn everyone that this has sexual content. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this. Otherwise you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this two-shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Part 1: Unable to Hold Back

The midevening moon beamed its light on a Seattle neighborhood in early August. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches looked about ready to break off. An American robin sat on the roof of the Cullen residence. The house happened to be medium-sized. It had one bathroom and three bedrooms. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. The back part's first and last planks happened to be split down the middle to about halfway. A small shed stood off in the corner. It was filled with tools.

The robin took flight and flew to the kitchen windowsill. It looked inside to see Edward filling a glass with water. He turned it off when the glass was halfway full. He took a long sip and nodded in approval. He ran his hand over his face before doing the same to his hair. He bit his lip while scratching his neck. He emitted a soft snort.

Edward looked around the kitchen. It happened to be small and contained yellow walls. The table was oak. It was rectangular-shaped with four matching chairs. The floor was hardwood. It had a scratch near the doorway. Several scratches could be seen on top of the doorway. A chip of paint was missing in the middle of the left side.

He drank the rest of his water and laid the glass in the sink. He made his way toward the doorway. He stopped right in it. He watched Bella read _White Fang_ as she sat on the living room couch. His eyes scanned every inch of the room. It was medium-sized with yellow walls. It had two oak end tables, two chairs, and a large fireplace. A gray square-shaped rug covered most of the hardwood floor.

Edward sighed softly. Bella's mother, Renee, died of a stroke on October 17, 1936. Her father, Charlie, wanted to save money since the country was still in the midst of the Great Depression, though it was slowly recovering. Edward suggested that he and Bella move in with him. Charlie agreed to that since both of them worked as lawyers at Brooks Law Firm. It wasn't uncommon for neighbors to do this, especially since work was hard to find. Charlie and Bella moved into the young man's house in January 1937.

Edward became enamored with Bella not long after she and her father moved in with him. His desire for her increased after she turned sixteen on March 5. However, premarital sex was harshly frowned upon by society, especially when it came to women. He found it difficult not to stare at her. He would go into another room because he didn't want anyone seeing his desire for her, especially Charlie. At least he could take comfort in the fact the age of consent was sixteen in Washington. Moreover, it wasn't unusual for teen girls to be courted by older men. After all, he was thirty-two. Charlie told him he would be spending the weekend camping with Robert Minks and entrusted him to take care of his daughter. He told him they would be fine.

He walked to the couch and sat down with a light grunt. He observed the girl finishing reading a page and turning to the next one. He propped his head up on the top of the couch. He couldn't help but smile. She whispered inaudible words. He cleared his throat, causing her to look at him. She formed a smile on her face.

"Hi, Edward," she greeted warmly.

"Hi, Bella," he responded. "You can't get enough of reading _White Fang,_ can you? You've read that book twice in the last three weeks."

"I know. I love the story of this wolf dog's journey to domestication. It was a difficult one. White Fang was called the enemy of his kind because dogs never accepted him. It took Weedon Scott showing compassion to him to help him overcome the horrible treatment he was given by both dogs and humans," Bella explained.

"Mom gave me that book when I was ten. Unfortunately, I lost my copy," Edward said with a frown. "When I saw you had one, I was thrilled. You told me I could borrow it anytime."

"You borrowed it from me several times during my first three months here," Bella commented and raised her eyebrows. "Seeing you read that book always brought warmth to my heart."

Edward smiled. "It brings warmth to my heart seeing you read it as well."

"I am glad it does. Otherwise, I would've had to do this," Bella said and gave his cheek a light slap.

"It's too bad you didn't slap me hard like Moe has done to Larry and Curly so many times on _The Three Stooges,_" Edward teased.

"If you keep teasing me like that, I will slap you hard," Bella threatened playfully.

"Oh, I am so scared," Edward taunted and pretended to shake in fear.

Bella squeaked. "You should be scared. I am the queen of mean."

He ruffled her hair with a playful growl. He laughed at her swatting his hand aside. He moved his neck from side to side to stretch it. She suppressed a yawn. She smacked her lips.

"_The Three Stooges_ have brought joy to many people, especially those who lost their jobs due to the Great Depression," Bella said honestly.

"The last eight years have been really hard for the United States. Four years ago, the unemployment rate was at twenty-five percent. That's the highest it has ever been since this country was founded," Edward commented, his body shaking a little bit. "It is recovering, but it is very slow."

"There haven't been as many layoffs in law firms such as the one you and Dad work at as there have been in other businesses," Bella whispered in relief. "If Dad lost his job, we would've been on the streets." She expressed some fear. "The streets aren't exactly the friendliest place on Earth."

"You got that right," Edward agreed and let out a loud shudder. "I would've been more than willing to let you and your father live with me." He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "You've been such good neighbors to me."

"It's unusual for a man your age to have never been married or had children," Bella commented in awe. "Most men have been married for ten years or more and have several children by the time they are thirty."

"Marriage and children are very important to many people. It is the matter of finding the right person to be with. That isn't easy at all," Edward said matter-of-factly. "When I marry, I want it to be for love."

"I feel the same way you do," Bella responded in a gentle yet firm voice. "Not everyone marries the person they love. Some people marry the ones they love, but it happens later in life. Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime."

"So true," Edward said while nodding slowly. "I do hope you will find and marry a man who loves you dearly. A pretty girl like you deserves that."

"I hope you will find and marry a woman who loves you dearly," Bella whispered and exhaled in a slow manner. "A handsome man like you deserves that."

Edward observed Bella twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she turned back to her book. He took a closer look at her. He thought she looked so beautiful doing that. He decided he didn't care that premarital sex was frowned upon and that she was just sixteen. He knew his desire for her was too strong for him to ignore any longer. He was determined to seduce her into making love with him. He became very hard. His heartrate increased in speed.

Edward watched Bella let go of her hair. He scooted closer to her, a quiet yet lustful growl leaving his mouth. He pulled her hair aside. He started to kiss her neck. He moved his hand down to her nightgown. He pulled it up, exposing her thighs. He began stroking her right inner thigh sensually. He rubbed deep circles into it. She gasped before looking ahead. She turned her eyes toward the ceiling as he kissed up to her ear and nibbled on the earlobe. She moaned softly. Her heartrate sped up.

"Don't stop, Edward," she pleaded. She gasped in delight when she sucked her neck. She closed her book and laid it on the end table. "I want more."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Edward said with a smile. He blew on it, causing her to shudder. "I will give you a lot more."

Edward pulled back, allowing Bella to turn to him. They engaged in passionate kissing, their arms wrapping around each other. They got as close to each other as they could. Their tongues fought for dominance. He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it again. She leaned her head back while sighing ecstatically. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a second ago. Electricity sped through their bodies.

He kissed her possessively. He untied her blue robe and opened it. He touched her breasts through her nightgown. He fondled them slowly. It was almost as if he were teasing them. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. She moaned softly yet excitedly. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She kissed his neck. She went to his ear. She licked at his earlobe. She gave it a gentle blow. He emitted a soft groan. She pulled back. They stared at each other intensely, their eyes showing much lust.

"We will be scorned by society for this, especially me," Bella whispered seriously while touching his forehead.

"I know, but I don't care," Edward responded while shaking his head. "This feels so right."

She pressed her lips together. "It sure does."

He shuddered. "Come here."

Edward kissed Bella once more, their tongues touching. They emitted loud moans. She gasped surprisingly at his breaking the kiss. She was confused. He removed his black shoes and socks. She smiled and removed her robe. They engaged in more kissing. He laid her down, causing her to move her legs up on the couch. He settled in between them. He thrusted against her. This made her moan.

He started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him more access. She moaned ecstatically. They were glad that Charlie wasn't here. They knew there would be no risk of him catching them in the act. Of course, he wouldn't have heard them because he was a heavy sleeper. They kissed passionately. They put their arms around each other. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go.

Edward broke the kiss and unbuttoned his blue vest. He took it off. He threw it to the floor with a lustful growl. He tossed it toward his jacket. She took hold of his blue tie, pulling him into a kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth in which it made him moan. She broke the kiss to untie his tie. She removed it. She tossed it aside. She unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his blue pants. She pulled his white long-sleeved shirt out of them.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He chuckled, knowing she was teasing him. She finished it, opening it. She slid it off his shoulders. He held down his arms. This allowed her to remove it. She threw it to the floor. She grabbed the hem of his sleeveless white shirt and pulled it upward. He held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. He took hold of the straps of her nightgown. He pulled it downward. She lifted her hips. This allowed him to remove it. He threw it over his shoulder. He didn't care where it landed. She pushed his pants downward. He helped her get them off.

He got back in between her legs. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he'd go after them with his mouth any second. However, he didn't want to do that. He cupped her face in his hands, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, smiling when she moaned quietly. She slid her arms around his neck to pull him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows, keeping her from putting too much weight on herself. Their tongues dueled each other for control. Groans left their mouths. Her hands wandered over his back, arms, chest, and stomach.

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered in much intensity.

Bella sighed in pleasure when he kissed her neck. "Edward."

He kissed his way to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there. He licked at it. He nibbled on it before giving it a hard suck. She gasped ecstatically. She ran her fingers through his hair. She let out another gasp when he squeezed her butt. She rolled her head back into the couch. He looked at her, kissing her once. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. This made her groan in delight. He put his hands on her breasts. He rolled the nipples in his hands in which he hardened them. She felt her body tense up quite a bit. She emitted a soft yet excited groan. Fire began to build within their veins.

Edward planted a trail of kisses to the girl's chest. He took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple. He rolled it with his tongue. Bella gasped pleasurably while arching her back. He gazed up at her with a smile. He turned toward the left breast to give it with the same amount of attention. She emitted a soft whimper. Her back made another arch.

She felt him kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes when he sucked on it. He rubbed deep circles into it with his thumbs. Her breathing turned to shudder. He returned to her lips. He slid his hands up and down her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. She opened her eyes. He slid his hand down to her white underwear and pulled it downward. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove it.

Bella broke the kiss and looked at the large bulge in Edward's white underwear. She knew he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. She grabbed the waistband. She started to pull them downward. He helped her get them off. His cock sprung free. She stared at it, her breathing coming out hard and fast. She turned back to him, swallowing hard. He touched her cheek. He aligned his cock with her entrance.

"I must warn you," he said seriously as he planted a kiss to her forehead. "This may hurt."

"I don't care," she replied. "I need you inside me right now."

Edward kissed Bella as he entered her carefully. She gasped before moaning. Her body tensed up quite a bit. She winced painfully as he took her virginity. He saw tears in her eyes and wiped them away. Guilt showed on his face.

"I am sorry," Edward apologized.

"It's okay," Bella answered and pressed her lips together. "Move, Edward. I am begging you."

Edward began to move in and out of Bella, an intense growl leaving his mouth. They engaged in fierce kissing. Their tongues battled each other fiercely. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He felt his body tighten with every thrust. He nuzzled her jawline before tracing it with his tongue. He nibbled on it very lightly. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He ran his tongue along it before sucking on it. He gave it a gentle nibble. He blew on it, causing her to emit a soft moan. He kissed to her ear. He planted soft kisses on it. He nibbled on it while touching her breasts. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. She touched his head. She sighed in ecstasy when he fondled them. He squeezed them gently. He ran his hands over them.

She brought him to her eye level to press a hard kiss to his lips. She trailed kisses to his ear. She alternated between sucking and kissing it. He let out a soft yet excited groan. He slid his hands to her shoulders. He squeezed them so hard that he'd break them if he had super strength. He clenched his teeth at her licking his neck. She blew on it. She smiled at his intense growls.

Edward sat up, jerking his lover into his lap. He turned their bodies to where he was sitting on the couch with his feet on the rug. He captured her lips in a hard kiss, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted upward into her, causing her to moan excitedly. He kissed her neck hungrily. She leaned her head to the side. He pulled back, a soft hiss escaping her mouth. This allowed her to press a hard kiss to his lips. She traveled to his earlobe to nibble on it. He groaned loudly, his hands going up and down her back.

She kissed his lips again. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, balancing herself on her knees. She moved up and down on him, an ecstatic sigh escaping her lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. This made him groan. He grabbed her hips and moved her on him. He met her movements with his. She nuzzled his jaw. She gave it a gentle blow. She traced it with her tongue. She licked at it. He groaned in much pleasure.

She moved her hands over his chest. She used her thumbs to tease his nipples. She smiled when he moaned headily. She slid her hands over his body, tracing every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She smothered his neck with hungry kisses. She blew on it in a gentle manner. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to explode. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Edward and Bella kissed fiercely, their tongues wrestling each other. They groaned softly yet excitedly. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She grabbed at her lover's hair very tightly. In fact, she looked as if she were about to rip it out. They broke the kiss. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I am about to—" she whimpered.

"So am I, Bella," he answered and growled fiercely. "Shit. Damn."

Edward and Bella kissed long and hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She groaned, causing him to smile into it. He squeezed her hips hard, and she emitted an excited moan. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

Edward thrusted into Bella one final time and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't stop. They slipped their arms around each other as they came back to reality. Their heartrates came down until they were normal. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. She looked into his eyes. Their panting mingled together.

"Wow," Bella said, her voice showing amazement.

"You got that right," Edward agreed. "Whoo!"

Bella kissed her lover tenderly before laying her head on his shoulder. She traced circles into his chest with her fingertips. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shit. I always thought my first time would be when I was married to a man my age," she whispered.

"Don't most young ladies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, it doesn't always happen."

"No, it doesn't," Bella agreed and emitted a soft shudder. "The desire to have sex is just too strong for some people."

"I held back these last seven months, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to have you," Edward whispered seriously.

"Making love was the perfect escape, even if it was only for a little while," Bella said, happiness radiating from her face.

"It sure was," Edward answered with much warmth.

She sighed contently. "You are an incredible lover."

He smirked. "So are you."

She took her head off his shoulder and kissed him three times. She rubbed noses with him before planting a kiss on the tip of his. She pressed her forehead against his. They inhaled each other's scents.

"I am so glad that it is Friday night. That means I can stay up as late as I want," she murmured and giggled to herself.

"The same goes for me," he replied and winked at her. "Since your dad will be away for the weekend, we will be able to make love as much as we want."

"Oh, yes," Bella replied with much excitement. "In fact, I am ready for some more lovemaking."

"Me too," Edward agreed and kissed her possessively. "You are mine."

Edward plunged his tongue into Bella's mouth and traced every inch of it. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled softy at her slipping her arms around his neck. He moved them off the couch to lay her on the rug with much gentleness. He began moving within her, his cock growing hard. He kissed her neck. He chuckled at a heady moan coming from her. She rolled her head back into the carpet. Their hearts beat faster. Electricity went through their veins.

"Never stop, Edward," Bella pleaded. "Please."

"I won't, Bella," Edward growled very intensity. "I'm going to make it feel even better than the last time. You can count on that."

Edward captured Bella's lips in a possessive kiss. He grabbed her wrists and removed her arms from around his neck. He pinned them at her sides while thrusting harder and faster into her. He traveled to her earlobe and nibbled on it. She moaned pleasurably. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	2. Start of an Affair

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is part two of "Forbidden Desire." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I got eight reviews for part one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm glad it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for a potential sequel. Anyway, this part has lots of Edward/Bella. It has sexual content. Don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It remains to be seen if there is a sequel to this two-shot.

XXXXX

Part 2: Start of an Affair

Bella moaned pleasurably at Edward's moving inside her two hours later. She was on her back on the floor while he hovered over her. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth. She proceeded to trace every part of it. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at the rug. He thrusted harder into her.

He tore away from her lips with a lustful growl. He trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on the latter. He slid his hands over every inch of her body. He travelled to her earlobe. He licked at it. He smiled at her moaning in pleasure. He felt his body tighten with every thrust. He kissed her passionately. Groans came from their mouths. Both of them felt fire beginning to build within them.

The young man fondled the girl's breasts. He rolled her nipples in his hands. He gave them hard pinches. This caused her to groan quietly. He broke their kiss. He reached down to take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He sucked on it very hard. She hissed in much intensity, her back arching. He turned toward the left breast. He gave it the same amount of attention. She whimpered as her back arched once more. She and her lover looked into each other's eyes, which were glazed over with lust.

He sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her hard while sliding one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. She leaned her head back when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He pulled back. This allowed her to give him another kiss on the lips. She kissed her way to his ear. She traced it with her tongue. He groaned loudly, his hands sliding to her shoulders.

She kissed him fiercely. She plunged her tongue into his mouth in which it caused him to groan quietly. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She balanced herself on her knees. She started move to move up and down on him. He grabbed her hips to move her on him as he met her movements with his. She nuzzled his jaw before kissing it. She proceeded to nibble on it.

She slid her hands to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs. He let out a throaty groan. She moved her hands over his body at a slow yet steady pace. She kissed her way to his neck. She gave it a long lick before sucking on it. He growled intensely as he grabbed at her head. He got louder at her nibbling his earlobe. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He didn't doubt it was doing the same in her.

He groaned when she kissed him once more. He decided he didn't want to be sitting up any longer. He pushed her on her back. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and his lover. He massaged her clit. She let out a pleasurable moan. Her hands slid into his hair. He pulled away from her. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Come for me, Bella," he commanded. He upped the pace of his hips and fingers. "I need you to come."

Edward made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, bringing himself and Bella to climax without any time in between. He clenched his teeth while coming with a groan. She moaned lowly yet deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly him during the throes of her climax. She loosened her grip after it subsided. He laid his hand on her forehead.

"Talk about incredible," Edward murmured.

"You said it," Bella agreed. She looked at very seductively. "However, I am not done. I want more right now."

Bella kissed her lover possessively. She flipped him over on his back. She broke the kiss and stared down at him. She started to move up and down on him. She placed her hands above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him. He met her movements with his. They moaned with much ecstasy. She leaned down and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. It touched his. He couldn't stop himself from groaning. Their tongues wrestled for control.

She kissed her way to his neck. She nuzzled it before nibbling on it. She proceeded to suck on it. He tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help himself. He winced when she bit down on it. He sighed in relief at the pain fading away. He knew a mark would be left there in the morning. However, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was all for her leaving marks on every part of his body. He was happy he finally got the chance to claim her. To him, she would always be his.

Bella kissed down to Edward's chest, the speed of her movements getting a little faster. She nuzzled her face against the spot over his heart. She ran her tongue over it before sucking on it. He sighed excitedly. He rolled his head back into the rug. She turned her attention to the left nipple. She teased it with his tongue. She rolled it as well. She bit it hard. He winced in much excitement.

She looked toward his right nipple. She lavished it with the same amount of attention. She came back to his eye level, kissing him roughly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into it when he moaned loudly. He sat up, one hand going into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her. He happened to be hard and fast. He kissed her neck. He sucked on it before biting down on it hard. He saw her wincing as music to his ears.

She threw her head back at his touching her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. She moaned softly. He pinched her nipples quite hard. She winced so quietly that he didn't even hear her. He used his tongue to tease one. She let out an ecstatic gasp. Her lover repeated his action with the other. The fire climbed higher within them. In fact, they seemed they would lose it any second.

Bella pushed Edward on his back roughly. She kissed him hard, her tongue going into his mouth and touching his lightly. He groaned lowly yet excitedly. She traveled to his earlobe. She nibbled on it before licking at it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. She kissed down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. She smiled at his heady moaning. She ran her tongue over his nipples before sucking on it. He growled in much intensity. He became louder at her repeating her actions on his right nipple.

Edward and Bella felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She returned to his eye level to press a possessive kiss to his lips. Their tongues fought each other. She broke their lip lock. She pulled back and looked at him. She braced her hands on his chest. Her movements became harder and faster. He grabbed the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Damn," he groaned with so much sexual intensity that he thought he was about to explode. "Shit. Yes!"

"That-a-boy, Edward," she said and smiled widely. She clenched her teeth. "Yell it all out."

Bella moved harder and faster on Edward. He tightened his grip on her arms. He groaned and swallowed hard. She threw her head back, her climax taking her. This triggered his. He came with a low yet excited moan. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. Their pants came hard and fast.

Bella couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her lover. She laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his slipping his arms around her. She slid her hand over his shoulder. She moved it down to his stomach while breathing deeply. He stroked her head with one hand and her back with the other. Their heartbeats returned to normal.

"I can't believe we made love five times over the course of two hours," she said breathlessly.

"I know," he said and exhaled sharply. "The last two times were done over the course of fifteen minutes. You got quite dominant on the last time."

"Society says women are supposed to be meek and gentle, but they aren't always that way. This is especially true when it comes to sex. To me, there is nothing wrong with a woman being dominant," Bella replied, a giggle leaving her mouth. "That is as long as the man and woman agree to it."

"You can be dominant over me anytime," Edward said, tightening his grip on her a little bit. "I don't mind it at all."

"Thanks," Bella murmured, taking her head off his chest to look at him. "Nothing is on my mind right now, except you."

He gave her a teasing smile. "I am glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've tickled you until you did."

"Bring it on. I dare you," Bella threatened playfully.

"Okay," Edward said and moved his hands toward her sides. Just as he was about to unleash a tickle attack, he pulled them away and shook his head. "Nah. I don't feel up to it."

"Hmph. You're no fun," Bella grumbled.

"I heard that," Edward responded in mock annoyance.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, you."

She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and rubbed noses with him. He gave her a serious look after she pulled back.

"You know we can't tell anyone what we are doing," Edward whispered truthfully.

"Mm-hmm," Bella agreed. "It doesn't seem fair that women have to stay pure until marriage, but men can screw around all they want." She sighed heavily. "Couples can't always control their desire for each other."

"A woman is considered damaged goods if she loses her virginity before marriage. The chances of her marrying aren't as good," Edward murmured. "Still, you are right. Desire can be very difficult to control."

"It can't be proven a man lost his virginity, but it can be proven a woman lost hers. If she doesn't bleed on her wedding night, then she wasn't a virgin," Bella answered and raised her eyebrows. "That can make her husband very mad."

"It sure can. Then again, he might shrug it off," Edward commented and ran his fingers through her hair. "Some husbands don't care their wives weren't virgins on their wedding nights. They love them all the same." He winked at her.

"I don't know how my husband would react if he found I wasn't a virgin on our wedding night, but it is obvious you wouldn't have cared about that at all," Bella said warmly. "After all, you did just take my virginity."

"So true," Edward said, nodding slowly.

"It is well known throughout town that you are a very handsome man. You've had a couple of girlfriends," Bella teased and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Those relationships may not have worked out, but those women were very good. They were well-educated too," Edward added.

"You will be happy to know that you are the very first man I have ever been with," Bella whispered and kissed the tip of his nose. "An older man, that is."

"It isn't unusual for older men to court younger women. That is for sure," Edward admitted gently. "Some women are your age."

"Some fathers don't approve of older men courting their teen daughters," Bella commented a little nervously.

"That might be, but those fathers can't stop their teen daughters from falling in love with older men," Edward pointed out truthfully.

She slid her hand over his chest at a slow yet steady pace. She traced circles into it with her fingertips.

"We have to keep our relationship between us for as long as we can. That means we can't be affectionate in public," Edward warned sternly.

"That will be hard," Bella muttered in dejection. "Then again, you are so right. If someone were to discover our affair, society will heap scorn on us, especially me. I can see Dad being upset over losing my virginity before marriage."

"I see Carlisle and Esme reacting with anger too. He is my brother. She is his wife. The same goes for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They are very good friends of mine," Edward added, gulping in a little fear.

"I will tell you this. I don't regret what we've done at all," Bella said in a low but firm voice.

"I don't either," Edward agreed and kissed her lips. "I love you. I have for a long time." He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I will never stop loving you."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, sniffling softly. "I love you too."

Edward and Bella kissed very passionately. They hugged each other tightly as their tongues fought each other. They inhaled each other's scents.

"I have to admit it will be fun to sneak around," she said and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"It sure will," he agreed. "What would you think of having bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I'd love to cook that for you," Bella replied excitedly. "Mom said I was a natural when she started teaching me how to cook."

"After breakfast, let's play some checkers," Edward said and formed a big smile on his face. "I get red."

Bella flicked his nose. "You are so fast when it comes to claiming red."

"If I lose, you can be red in the next game," Edward teased.

"If I lose again, then I will dump a glass of water on you," Bella said and gave him two winks. "Yes, I will."

Edward laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I am so scared."

"You should be," Bella said with pride. She ruffled his hair with a giggle. "I am the queen of mean."

"I bet you are really the queen of cooking," Edward said and cleared his throat.

She smacked her boyfriend on the chest with a mock-annoyed growl. She smiled and kissed him three times. He ran his hand over her hair before touching her shoulder.

"Not only do I love you, but I also want you to be the mother of my child," Edward whispered.

"Really?" Bella said in much surprise.

"Yes," Edward answered honestly. "I've always wanted to be a father. I see you as the perfect woman to impregnate. You are so good around kids."

Bella choked back a sob. She loved the idea of being a mother. She remembered when Renee talked about wanting to become a grandmother someday. Though she was disappointed her mother would never get that chance, she was glad Charlie would be able to be a grandfather. He had also talked about wanting that. She touched her boyfriend's cheek.

"I would love to be the mother of your child, Edward," Bella murmured with much love.

"I am so glad," Edward said and kissed her tenderly.

"What if I do get pregnant during the course of affair?" Bella wondered in some uncertainty. "Illegitimate children aren't accepted by society very well."

"Then we will confess our affair to your father and tell him about the baby. He will likely get mad we conceived out of wedlock. The same goes for my brother, his wife, and my friends. We will tell Charlie we want to get married, so the baby will be born within the bounds of marriage," Edward explained gently.

She snorted. "I hope he will allow that."

"Me too," Edward agreed.

"No matter what happens, I will always I love you," Bella replied, tears showing in her eyes.

He smiled. "I will always love you too."

He looked toward the clock on the wall, seeing it read eleven-twenty. He turned back to her and frowned a bit. She furrowed her brow.

"Unfortunately, we should get to bed soon," Edward said regretfully.

"Before we part, I want one more moment of intimacy," Bella insisted.

He nodded at her. "All right."

Edward and Bella kissed in great passion. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They groaned in a soft yet excited manner. She began moving up and down on him. He traveled to her neck to nibble on it. He licked at it before sucking on it hard. She sighed very ecstatically. She ran her tongue over his shoulder. She planted kisses along it. Their heartbeats got faster. Electricity raced through their veins.

He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and cradled in between her legs. He began thrusting in and out of her. He was hard and fast. He traced her ear with his tongue. He returned to her neck to suck on it. She moaned softly at his nibbling on it. She kissed his shoulder. She gave it a gentle blow. He growled in much intensity. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back and stared into hers. The familiar fire began to build within both of them.

"I can't wait to impregnate you," Edward whispered in much seduction.

"I can't wait for you to impregnate me," Bella replied in huskiness.

He thrusted harder and faster into his girlfriend. He growled lustfully while planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him butter access. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She sighed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Shit," Bella whimpered with great intensity. She whimpered when he grew harder and faster. "Damn it. Yes."

"That's my Bella," Edward growled in much fierceness. "Shout it to the world."

Edward kissed Bella hard while upping the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every part of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it. He blew on it hard. He proceeded to suck on it. She kissed his shoulder before tracing it with her tongue. He growled intensely as he grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he looked about ready to lose it. He didn't doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away, staring into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides. He growled lustfully. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He tightened his grip on her. She whimpered in a soft yet excited manner. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I can't—" she started.

He hissed. "Me neither."

The lovebirds engaged in very hard kissing. His thrusting became even harder and faster. His grip on her became even tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers again. She whimpered in much ecstasy. She kissed him hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it when she groaned softly.

He thrusted into her one last time. He released himself into her while growling lustfully. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. They broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes. Their panting mingled together. Their bodies trembled a bit. His grip on her loosened as well. He brought his hand to her forehead. He stroked it with his thumb.

"Wow," Edward said.

"Yeah," Bella replied and sighed contently. "Wow."

He hissed. "I think I need a bit more of you."

He began thrusting in and out of her again as he increased the tightness of his grip. She wrapped her arms around him. He dove down and licked at her neck. He nibbled on it very gently. He kissed it hungrily. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She screamed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

Edward traced his girlfriend's earlobe with his tongue. He nibbled on it once more. He was gentle at first, but he increased the pressure. He nuzzled her neck before giving it a long lick. He kissed it while sliding his hands up and down her body. She ran hers up and down his back. The familiar fire started to build within them.

"Oh, Edward," Bella yelled very intensely. She whimpered when he got harder and faster. "Oh, oh!"

"That's my girl," Edward growled fiercely. "You're mine. Tell me you are mine."

She whimpered. "I am yours. Always."

Edward kissed Bella hard while thrusting harder and faster into her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He planted a trail of kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it before giving it a long lick. She kissed his shoulder. She ran her tongue along it. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would explode right there. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her became a little tighter. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I am about to—" she started.

"Me too," he replied. "Damn. Shit."

Edward kissed his girlfriend very hard. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. His grip on her wrists got even tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers again. She cried ecstatically. She captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. This caused her to groan softly.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their pants came hard and fast. Their bodies trembled a bit. His grip on her loosened as well. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb in a very light manner.

"Unbelievable," Edward said and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Bella agreed and sniffled. "Now, we really do need to think about heading to bed soon."

Edward nodded in agreement. He moved off Bella, who stood up with a light grunt. They gathered their clothes. They put on their underwear. He put on his socks before putting on his shirt and buttoning it up. He tucked it into his pants. He zipped it and buttoned it. He buckled his belt. He put his tie around his neck and started tying it.

Bella put on her nightgown and straightened it. She slipped on her robe and tied it. She ran her fingers through her hair. She managed to fix it a bit. She looked toward her boyfriend, who finished tying his tie. She observed him putting on his shoes and vest. He ran his hands over his hair and his fingers through it. He fixed it a bit. She grabbed her book.

"I can't wait to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning," he whispered eagerly.

"I can't wait either," she answered and winked at him. "I love you. Thank you for an amazing night."

"I love you too," Edward responded and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. I was happy to give it to you. Good night. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"You too," Bella said, giggling softly. "Good night."

Edward watched Bella head out of the room. He went over to the wall close to the front door. He turned around and leaned his back against it. He laid his hands on and tapped it in a rhythmic fashion. He looked toward the ceiling before closing his eyes. He took slow yet even breaths. He opened them and focused his attention on the room.

Edward sighed to himself and approached the couch. He sat down and folded his hands. He laid them in his lap. Though he knew he was taking a big risk having a sexual romantic relationship with Bella, he was determined to do that. He couldn't imagine life without her. As long as they had each other, nothing would keep them apart.

THE END


End file.
